Lost and Found
by TaitinTheSylph
Summary: two dead bodies, a small community, not everything is as it seems. Will Sam and Dean piece it together before time runs out?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them, nor will I ever... but it is nice to dream

Summary: two dead bodies, a small community, not everything is as it seems. Will Sam and Dean be able to piece it together before time runs out?

This is my first fanfic, so please dont hold anything back I have thick skin

Lost and found

by Taitin the Sylph

Teaser

The night settled in quickly, the cold white fog rolled in on the town from the lake. The lights of the decrepit mill spread an eerie golden glow in the fog. An older man walked out as he pulled his jacket around his neck, he trudged threw the mud to his truck. He grumbled as he started the engine, it roared to life as he quickly pulled out the yard.

The cold air bites into him as he turned down the old country road, doing his best to stay out of the ruts and keep his truck from sliding into the ditch. The soft pelting of rain dripped onto his chubby face as he began to roll up his window. The soft howl of a wolf made him look up into the mountain. He could see the figure out lined on a peak just right of him. Its head raised again as it let out another howl. The man grumbled as he put his attention back to the road. The nights rain was far worst that he could remember, the road soon disappeared and turned into a murky muddy mess, he pushed his truck threw the puddles as the muddy water splashed onto the windshield blinding him momentarily.

When the wipers cleared off the mud a young woman drenched from the rain stepped out onto the road, He yelled out as he slammed on the brakes, it swerved sliding into the ditch and bouncing of a large oak tree. "What the hell," he looked out the back window as the young woman still stood.

He didn't want to get out of his truck; he closed his eyes as his hands carefully slide down the steering wheel. He looked in the rear view mirror as the girl didn't move, he turned around getting a better look at her, she stood staring at his truck, her cloths were torn and her blond hair was flattened to her face.

"Miss," he rolled down the window sticking his face out, "You alright?"

She turned to his voice as he long arms that were wrapped around her chest dropped; she fell to her knees as a blood curdling screamed over powered the night chaos. She clamped her hands over her ears as she roared again.

The Man shaken by her screams jumped out of the truck as he ran over to her, "Lady its alright, what happed to you?" he took his jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders.

Her screams subsided as she grabbed onto his arm pulling him to her, as her nails scratched at his arms and face. Words escaped her mouth but there where just nonsense, he finally got a hold of her flailing arms pulling her up to standing, her frail body shook as she fell against him. "Come its warm and dry in my truck, I'll call for help."

Her head shook as she followed him to his truck, he helped her in as he fumbles with his cell phone, stepping back out into the rain. The woman rocked back and forth as she looked out the window, her voice was almost a whisper as she sobbed, "Were cursed."

"The Police and ambulance are on their way, what your name?" he reached for her as she recoiled.

She raised her eyes to meet him, they were large, blood shot and swollen. She clasped her hands together, he was taken a back by the look in them as she scrambled away from him to the door. Her head shook as she raised her hand and pointing to him, her mouth moved but no sound came out. He felt his hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end as he turned around, a large clocked figure stood behind him, its face hidden behind a black hood. He shook his head as he backed up into the truck. The girl covered her ears as she screamed, trying not to look as the creature lifted the man into the air slamming him onto the hood of the truck, the windshield shattered under his weight sending glass all over the cab. The girl wailed in fear as she tried to open the door, but it was pinned against the tree. His eyes came to rest on her as red blood drained out of his mouth and nose.

The woman's screams filled the night air, everything in the forest stood still, as if it was holding its breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sadly yes I don't own them

Summary: two dead bodies, a small community, not everything is as it seems. Will Sam and Dean piece it together before time runs out?

LOST AND FOUND

by Taitin the Sylph

Chapter 1

Dean rolled his eyes as Sam sat down at the table, he slide a large coffee cup in front of him, "Again Sam why are we up at six in the morning? I kind of zoned out a little when you started talking."

He shook his head as he pulled a paper from his pocket, "because I like to see you suffer." He waited for a reaction but nothing came. "Ellen called, and she has a job for us." Dean let out a loud groan. "Come on Dean it's been a month now and no activity from anything, and you are not any of a little bit interested?"

"Well let me see, I have less then a year to live and you treat me as a child, hell I cant even take a piss without you standing behind me, and Bobby and Ellen well I wont even go there," he yawned, as he pulled the paper to him, "and I don't really care if some guy and his twenty year old lover go thrashed down some highway." He paused as he pulled the paper closer.

"Come on Dean, you need to get back in the drivers seat," he tapped the paper, "dude this has vengeful spirit written all over it, I did some research last night and the driver, Geoff was coming from a mill that was build in the eighteen hundreds it was shut down early nineteen hundred, someone set it on fire and the entire night staff was burned to death."

He looked at the picture of a black Ford F350, its windshield smashed out and two figures covered with yellow tarps, one the hood and the other beside the truck. The pictures of the man and the woman beside the picture of the truck their eyes stared back at him as he laid his hand over them. "Alright, how long till we get there?" He looked up.

Sam couldn't control the joy on his face, "tonight if we leave ten minutes ago." He stood up grabbing the paper as Dean slowly got up. The black Impala sat outside the coffee shop waiting for them. Dean shivered slightly as the morning due still sprinkled the ground. He let out a shy, it came out louder then he wanted.

"What now?" Sam shook his head as he put his laptop in the back seat and slumped down.

"Do you think Jo is having any luck?" he glanced at him as he started the car, it roared to life as it tore out of the parking lot.

Sam shook his head he knew this was a touchy subject for Dean ever since that night with the yellow eyed demon his brother had been a little more then emotional, he had been down right turned around. Sam was finding himself missing the sarcastic Dean, he looked at his older brother as they drove down the interstate and he couldn't believe how older he looked and how sad his eyes got.

The Impala was silent the whole trip no hard rock would grace them today. Half way to Oliver Dean pulled over his eyes glossed over and his head swam with thoughts. Sam was already a sleep his face was turned to him and his mouth lay slightly open. Dean shook his head as he slowly closed his eyes, it had been so hard for him to get any rest his dreams were nothing but a blur of the demon. Her devilish smile as she lips locked around his; to this day he could still feel her lips on his. It made is stomach churn as he opened the door taking a deep breath. He looked back at Sam who wasn't stirred by Dean's movement. He had to get out and stretch his legs and shake this though from his mind.

He kicked a small rock at his feet on to the road, as a semi raced by him, its horn blared causing him to jump back, as he looked down the road. Nothing for miles but trees he shook his head as he shoved his hands into his pocket.

"Dean!" Sam's voice made him jump

"What?" he turned.

Sam stepped out of the car wiping the sleep from his eyes as he stretched, yawning wildly, "Where are we?" he looked around scratching his head, smacking his lips together.

Dean stretched hoping that Sam wouldn't ask him too many questions, "Well I figure we have a least five more hours of driving and I'm bushed."

"I'll wake you when we get there," Sam pushed him.

Dean sat down just as Sam dropped the car into drive and pulled out. Dean was surprised his brother didn't try to get him to share is feelings. He hated that touchy feely crap. He leaned back and closed his eyes, he wasn't really going to sleep but by pretending it would keep him from talking with Sam. After a while he zoning out, turning so Sam couldn't see his face as he looked out the window, watching the trees as they melted into a blur. He wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but it was welcomed. His dreams were of nothing just blackness, but it was what he wanted and needed.

Oliver was nothing like Sam thought, it was a dieing community, if he blinked it would be gone. The main highway went straight threw disappearing into the mountains. He slowed down as he came to a convenience store, and pulled in. A rusted out Ford idled as Sam began to open the door. A young boy pressed his face against the window pulling it down with a high pitch squeak, he sticking his tongue out at Sam as he walked into the store.

An older lady sat behind the till staring at the TV on the wall as she flipped threw channels. She didn't look up to see who was walking in she just kept switching. Sam shrugged as he walked to the back of the store and grabbed a couple pops and bag of chips.

"Martha!" a voice of a man made him glance up. "Emily's needing bottles for the baby lambs, got anything I could use?" A man walked down the isle as he looked at Sam, his face was covered in a full bushy beard, he was well built and tall with a beer belly sticking over his pants, brown beady eyes stared back at Sam. The man watched him closely till Sam had everything he needed and went up to the till.

Sam shook his head as reached the till, "good evening" he smiled as he put everything down, grabbing a strip of beef jerky. The lady glanced up as she rolled her eyes standing up. "Um yeah, me and my brother are passing threw and were wondering if there is anywhere to stay?"

She punched something into the till, ignoring the question all together. He looked around as he nodded. "Excuse me?" Sam leaned forward.

"She stone deaf," a man barked Sam jumped back, the same man that was staring him down walked up carrying a pack of baby bottles. "Martha was born like that." He put his things down. "Isn't that right you old pain in my ass?"

"But you, I didn't know." Sam stuck out his hand, "Hi, I'm Sam Letts."

"Bruce McGavin," his hand was firm and steady, "And what are you doing in Oliver?"

"Road trip, do you know if there is any hotel or a place we can stay?" Martha looked at Sam watching his mouth move.

"Son if I were you I'd just keep passing threw." Martha pulled on Bruce's arm as he groaned and began to sign, she smiled as she looked at Sam. "Merna is a three hour drive from here, and they have a nice little hotel, very cozy."

"Well I kind of wanted to rest here, I've been driving all day and my brother thought it would be nice to stay here." Sam looked as Bruce who looked less and less impressed with every word.

Martha let out a squeak, as Bruce looked up at her, she began to sign quickly. Bruce nodded his head as he looked at Sam. "Martha, your crazy." He mumbled.

Sam looked between the two of them trying to figure out what was going on. Bruce finally slammed his hand against the counter, Sam took a step back as he though maybe forcing a stay wasn't the best idea he ever had. Bruce noticed the fear in Sam's eyes as they darted to the door and back to him. His head snapped back as he broke out in a roar of laughter, Sam chuckled nervously subconsciously estimating the distance between himself and the door.

Bruce reached up and slammed his massive hand down on Sam's shoulder. "Son I think you're more scared of me then I am of you. Come now, we don't have a hotel but there is a bed and breakfast just down the road. Martha put all of this on my bill. Come on lets go." He continued to laugh as he walked out of the store.

Sam let out the breath he was holding as Martha waved to him, a large smile on her small face. Dean was still sleeping as he walked out to the car, Bruce already in his truck watching Sam closely, the window rolled down, "its two miles north, and three and a half miles east, just stay close to me."

"Alright" Sam sat down, the Impala roared to life. He told himself that if anything happened he was going to get the hell out of Dodge. Dean grunted as he repositioned himself. "Dean," Sam was a little more tart then he wanted to be. "Dean!" he barked

Dean opened his eyes as he looked around, "where the hell are we?'

"Oliver," Sam looked at him, his eyes were sunken in.

The Ford roared as it pulled out of the parking lot and up the highway, Sam pulled out following him. He did his best to fill Dean in as they followed the Ford. Dean shook his head as he broke down with laughter; he could just imagine how terrified Sam was of the man.

"Dude, get some balls." Dean chuckled.

"You know what, you're a jerk!" Sam snorted.

"Bitch!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still I dont own nothing

Summary: two dead bodies, one small community, not everything is as it seems Will Sam and Dean figure it out before time runs out?

Alright so here the third installment, thanks Cheeky Wench for all you words of wisdom it kept me writing when I was sure there was no point. Love Ya !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

LOST AND FOUND

By Taitin the Sylph

The Bed and Breakfast was a larges three story Victorian house, it looked old and was in need of a face lift. The white paint was chipped and peeling, the green trim was in no better shape. The door and windows where worn and cracked, they looked weak and frail, if a wind came up they would be blown in. windows where dark as no light shone in The front deck was decorated with a large assortment of flowers, each color more vibrant then the next, it was as if they were trying to cover up the age of the building, but it didn't do a very convincing job. Sam looked up as a creepy feeling washed over him. The old Ford came to a stop in front of a tin shop; it was in the same shape as the house. Bruce stepped out he almost look bigger then Sam had described to Dean, He looked at the car, his mouth opened reveling a large tooth filled grin, but he still looked just a gentle as a kitten.

Sam and Dean got out as the cold night wind cut threw them; Dean nodded to Bruce who nodded back. The young boy jumped out of the truck and ran across the yard disappearing into the forest.

"Lucas don't you wander off! Your Mama needs to feed the sheep." He turned his attention back to the brothers, "So boys, and welcome to McGavin's Bed and Breakfast."

"It's very…"Sam hesitated looking back at the house as he tried to push the feeling of dread to the back of his mind.

"Rustic." Bruce finished the sentence for him, "My wife Emily, she's had this house for decades and we thought it would be nice to open a bed an breakfast, but no one come this far into these mountains, so you can say business is pretty slow."

"I can't imagine why, its beautiful here, but thanks for letting us stay," Dean reached into the back of the car to pull out his duffel bag. "So your family, have they been living here long?"

"Emily's family founded Oliver, I meet her twenty years ago and moved up here," he looked at Sam who was staring at the house. "Are you alright son?'

Sam looked at him, then Dean, "Just tired."

"Right," he walked towards the house. "Come on boys, Mama isn't expecting you, so she might not have a room ready just yet."

Dean nudge Sam, "dude what the hell?"

Sam grabbed his bag as he looked at the house as Bruce disappeared inside, "It's like Texas Chainsaw Massacre, all over again," he mumbled.

"Or they're going to be nice, normal people," Dean shrugged as he threw his bag over his shoulder. "Come on."

The inside of the house was breathtaking, everything was warm and inviting, the furniture was just as old as the house, but in far better shape and the pictures on the wall were even older. Bruce was no where to be seen as Dean and Sam stood in the doorway, a bright eyed blond came running in, she skidded to a halt when she caught a glimpse of the brothers. She stared at the two of them, her mouth half open, just staring.

"Hi," Sam raised his hand, like a deer she was gone. He looked at Dean, "Nice normal family."

"Shut up," Dean retorted just before he noticed a picture of a large mill with a group of people standing in front of it. None of the people in the picture had faces, he leaned in closer before grabbing Sam's arm, "the mill … look no one has faces, they are all blurred out."

"Well, Good Evening," a short black haired woman walked in, she wore a sundress with a white apron over it. Her large brown eyes darted back and forth between the boys, she quickly wiped her hands on her apron, as she shook their hands, "I'm Emily McGavin and my husband says you're looking for a place to stay."

"Hi, I'm Dean and this is Sam" Dean leaned towards her, "thanks for letting us stay."

"Well that's what a bed and breakfast is for," she smiled, "your room isn't ready, we were a little busy with the lambs for the last week, but if you give me a moment I can have them ready in a minute or two, just make yourself at home."

"No rush," Dean said, smiling at her.

Emily rushed off, disappearing around the corner. "Nice." Dean looked at Sam, rolling his eyes as he turned back to Sam, "Well, what are our plans?"

"Research," Sam looked around, "and I bet this is the best place to start."

"Divide and concur," Dean scratched his arm, "you take mom, and I'll talk with Bruce. You know because you're so terrified of the man."

"Ha, ha, funny, "Sam replied, "he just gives me a bad vibe, alright."

"Dude, everyone gives you a bad vibe." Dean shoved him, just as the head of the little girl popped out from behind the corner. She looked at them for a second then stepped in.

"Hi," Sam pushed Dean back, he smacking at his hands.

The girl chuckled as she covered her mouth, as she slunk back. Sam peered over Dean's shoulder. "Mama's wondering if you're thirsty?" her voice squeaked, as she wrung the corner of her dress.

"Sure," Sam stepped forward, as she took a step back.

"Follow me," she turned and took off.

Sam looked at Dean, shrugging his shoulders and followed her into the back of the house. Dean sopped as he heard cussing from outside. He turned as a red faced Bruce walked in, his right hand wrapped in a dirty towel, he stopped as he looked at Dean.

"Sorry, lambing this year isn't going as we planned," he held up his hand.

"Yeah, doesn't look like fun." he saw an opening and took it, "Need any help, I work as a farm hand a couple years ago and I could be an extra pair of hands," he looked at Bruce, who contemplated his offer.

"Hell, why not. Lucas isn't too interested in helping and I really need a strong back and young heart to help out." He looked at his hand, "just let me clean up and I will be right out."

"Cool," Dean rolled back on his heels.

Bruce came out moments later; his right hand had a white bandage over his palm as he grabbed Dean's shoulder. "We need to get the fence up in the north patched the wolves are on the hunt tonight, let's go."

Dean buttoned his jacket up and quickly followed Bruce out into the yard, Bruce was in a hurry as he quickly walked over to the awaiting ATV, he watched as Dean looked around in interest at the farmstead. Dean sat down on the hot vinyl of the ATV's seat, he opened his mouth to complement how beautiful the farmstead was, but instead he was cut off when Bruce dropped a wooden box into his lap. The ATV jolted as it took off almost throwing Dean to the ground; he gripped tight to the rails as they drove down a path. The sun was finally setting as they came to a stop, Bruce jumped off as he hurried over to the fence, barking at Dean to hurry, his demeanor changing completely.

Dean did as he was told, the box wasn't as heavy as he thought as he carried it over, Bruce giving out orders as he started to pull nails and a hammer out of the box getting Dean to hold the wood up, his muscular arms pounding in the nail with no problems. He started to tell jokes as with every nail went in smooth and quickly.

The repair was over before Dean even realized it was over. He slumped down on the ATV his face dripped with sweat as Bruce came over sitting next to him, he slapped him on the back, Dean lurched forward as he groaned with the force of it.

"How long has it really been?" Bruce teased

"Too long," Dean wiped off his forehead, he leaned forward as he picked a plant with bright blue buds.

"You did good son, well with that done we should head back mama should have supper ready and Tansy and Lucas would probably like to meet you." He stood up stretching; his back popped and clicked as he let out a deep growl. He looked at the flower in Dean's hand, "its Wolf's Bane, and grows all over the place, just a nasty weed."

Dean looked up at Bruce just as three large black wolves came out of the forest behind him. The one at the lead had a large white strip down its face, its muzzle had red stains on it, and its white teeth glared in the light. Dean didn't even twitch when a shot rang out. He looked up at Bruce who towered over him riffle in hand.

"Damned dirty wolves," he grumbled as he looked at Dean, "Your not getting anything tonight boys!" he barked as he took another shot, hitting a tree just above the leader.

They stopped and stared, the leader let out a low howl as it stepped back. They were gone just as fast as they appeared.

"Weird," Dean whispered, "wolves don't usually do that"

"Yeah, they have been eating all our lambs, and I don't think they are scared of us anymore." Bruce tucked his riffle back on the ATV. "And since Geoff passed away, God rest his soul, it's harder to keep them out."

"Geoff Burns?" Dean took the opening.

"Yeah, did you know him?" Bruce scratched his head as he loaded his tools.

"Not that well, we just chatted a few times," Dean lied.

"Well is that why you're here?"

"Sort of, the police weren't too forthcoming with any of his info, my brother and I wanted to find out what really happened." Dean watched as Bruce's demeanor changed.

"If you ask me son, stay out of it, no mans death is worth looking in on," he stepped forward, "especially here."

"What do you know Bruce?" Dean's interest was perked.

Bruce shook his head as he climbed onto the ATV; he started it up as he glanced back at Dean, pure terror washing over his face. "Come on son; let's get you back to the house."

Dean climbed on looking at the back of Bruce's head as he stared straight ahead. The farm house came into view quickly; Dean glanced towards the house, noticing Lucas running towards it. He skidded to a halt as he watched his father pull the ATV up to the front steps. His pitch black eyes stared at Dean as he stood. Lucas nose snarled up, Dean was sure he saw fangs peeking from under his lips, but before he could get a better look Lucas was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing

Sorry for the delay in posting, but here it is hope you like it as much as I had writing it.

**Lost and Found**

**Chapter 3 **

"Your Son Lucas, he's seems." Dean paused trying to find the right words.

"Wild" Bruce stopped the ATV, "Been like that since he was a child, Mama says it's because of the mountains. The Freedom and the air, after a while it make any man go wild." He pointed the house, "Better go in I have to check on the lambs."

"Alright," Dean wanted to ask more questions, he wanted Bruce to open up, but at the same time he just wanted to talk to Sam and see what he found out.

He opened the door as Tansy walked up to him, her large blue eyes where full of laughter and cheer, taking his hand, "Your brother he's funny." She led him to the kitchen.

Emily was serving up Sam's plate as she glanced up, "I bet you're starving?"

"Yes mama I am."

Emily whispered to Tansy, she grabbed a plate off the counter and set it beside Sam. Pulling out the seat looking up as Dean, "Sam says you from Kansas?"

"Yup," Dean sat down as Tansy stared at him moving in closely. Her hand gently stroked his. Dean looked at her; she opened her mouth to say something then closed it as Bruce walked in.

"Daddy!" Tansy squealed as she dropped Dean's hand and jumped into her father's hands. "Did you know that Sam and Dean are from Kansas, and Sam was in collage becoming a lawyer?"

Sam blushed, Dean shot him a glare, Bruce smiled setting Tansy down, "Mama where Lucas?"

"His room," she served up Dean's plate, with a steak, potatoes and green beans. She turned to Sam filling his glass with ice tea, "Dean would you like anything to drink."

"Please," Dean cut into his steak, and slipped a piece into his mouth it was so juicy, he hadn't tasted anything like this in years. "This steak it's wonderful."

"Thank you Dean," Emily poured him a glass of ice tea, "See Bruce someone likes my cooking."

Bruce crinkled his face, stabbing a stake and put it on his plate, "Your cooking is fine, and it's just must we always have the same things every day?"

Emily snorted sitting down, "So boys it's not ever day we have travellers coming out to Oliver, and I was wondering what brings you up this far,"

"They are looking into Geoff death," Bruce looked up from his plate.

"Really, that too bad, you knew him well?"

"Not really," Dean cleared his throat.

"Well his was a great loss to the community, he owned the house down the road, kept Tansy and Lucas busy all the time." Emily looked at Bruce, "fun to have around at poker night too."

"Yes" Bruce didn't look up, "So Samuel you were in law school?"

"Yes sir,"

"Did you finish?'

"Um no," Sam played with his Potatoes, "My girlfriend passed away and it's was hard to go back."

"Well I'm sorry for your loss son," Bruce looked up at him.

Tansy looked up at Dean blushing, "So what do you do?"

Dean looked up, he froze, and her blue eyes searched his. For the first time he was at a lost for words, and for a brief moment he wanted to tell her about the creatures he and his brother have been hunting.

"Tansy, please let them eat in peace, you can pry into his life all you want tomorrow," Bruce interjected saving Dean, nudging his arm, "You look tired, mama are the rooms done?"

Emily looked at Bruce disappointment crossed her face, "yes," looking back at Dean as if she wanted him to answer her daughter question.

"Please we are in no rush," Sam looked at Dean his brow was covered in a fine layer of sweat, "You okay?"

"Um," Dean looked away from Tansy, "Fine, but maybe I should go lay down for a while."

Bruce put his hand on Emily's wrist, "I'll show him the room, and you finish supper."

"Alright," she sat back down, looking across the table her eyes followed him as he walked out with Bruce at his heals.

Tansy pouted, pushing her beans around the plate, she looked up at her mother, "can I be excused?"

"Why?"

"Lucas wanted to show me something and well I want to see what it is." She cocked her head.

"Alright, but I want you ready and in bed by eight. We have a busy morning." Emily looked at Sam who suddenly felt like all of her frustrations would be turned onto him.

"Well super was wonderful," Sam patted his belly.

"That's good," Emily watched Tansy put her plate in the sink and ran off. "So Sam, your brother he seems troubled"

"Its nothing just we had a tough couple of years, but I think everything will get better." He took a sip of his drink. "So you family founded Oliver?"

"Ah, yes my great, great, great grandfather was looking for a way threw the mountains when he found the perfect place to camp and just never got the courage to leave." Her eyes sparked with interest. "He build the mill on the river after he brought his family here, it's just a few miles up the mountain, at Devil's eyes pass."

"That sound just a little ominous," Sam interjected.

"Many people had died up there, my ancestors spent years trying to build the mill and lost too many young men and husbands to it glaze." Her voice dropped an octave. "Some even say the souls of the people are still up there letting no one pass."

"Huh," Sam was drawn to her ever word. "So if you don't mind me asking about Geoff, were you two closes"

"Oh no, we didn't see things eye too eye." She set her fork down, "he liked younger women and the bottle." She leaned in close, "that young girl that they found in the car with him, she," she looked up, "well the cops said she was tortured."

"Do you think?" Sam cocked his head.

"All I'm saying is Geoff wasn't the best person to be around." She stood up just as Bruce walked in, "Honey I was just telling Sam about the mill."

"So?" he sat down looking at Sam.

"Well maybe you should take them up to see it tomorrow."

"I cant I have to check the fences again, the wolves they almost got in." he glanced at Sam his eyes crinkled. "And besides no one wants to see a decaying building, thing should have been condemned years ago"

"Oh hush Bruce Elder Mcgavin." Emily picked up her plate and Sam's and put it in the sink.

Sam felt uncomfortable pushing back on his chair, yawning wildly. Emily looked at him blushing.

"I'm so sorry Sam, please let me show you to your room." She shot a glare at Bruce who ducted his head as he finished his supper.

Sam followed Emily up a flight of stairs to the second floor; she glanced behind to make sure he was still following her. As she opened a second door reviling yet another set of stairs, these were poorly lit and a fine layer of dust coved the stairs except for one set of prints.

"Up there," she pointed, "the bathroom is the second door to the right and breakfast is at eight and if you're around for lunch it will be at noon. You have a good night and sleep well."

Sam shook his head as he made his way up the creaking stairs, he reached the top expecting a dusty drab space but instead it was well lit with antique furniture, the place was warm as he dropped down on the bed. Dean lay on the bed next to his, his eyes where closed and his arms folded across his chest as it raised and dropped slowly. Sam kicked off his shoes as he sprawled out, letting the overly soft bed swallow him up.

"Wouldn't go to sleep if I were you Sammy we have work to do," Deans voice was gruff as he opened his eyes and rolled over.

"What did you find out?" Sam tried to hide his disappointment sitting up, folding his long legs under him.

"Nothing, every time I tried Bruce would block me," he sat up, "But it might be more then a vengeful spirit"

"Funny Emily was a little forth coming, it seem Geoff was a drinker and a violent one at that, she thinks that he was hurting the girl and well um it didn't work out the way it was supposed to." He scratched his arm, as he looked at Dean who looked like he needing to sleep for a month. 'What do you think it is?"

"Werewolves," he pulled out the wolf bane, "it's all around the fence line and when I was out there a couple wolves showed up, Sam he was afraid of them."

"But there is no history, no tell tale signs of Werewolves here," Sam was frustrated nothing added up.

"It's worth looking into" Dean groaned trying to stand up.

Sam took instant notice of his brother's pain, "Dean lets hold it off until the morning, and you look like crap."

"I can rest when I am done with the hunt." Dean recoiled.

Shaking his head, his brother was pushing himself and to a point that Sam wasn't even sure if he was ever going to come out of it. He bent over, picking up his shoes but stopped as he heard a scream. Dean eyes filled with life as he grabbed his jacket and bolted down the stairs and Sam was hot on his tail.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I dont own them, and it still hurts

AN: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, you don't know how much it means too me, someone out there likes the story they really, really like my story. So enough with the talking and getting the story set, now its down to the action. So here you are Psychomom hope this ties you over till I can get the next up.

**Lost and Found**

**Chapter 4 **

The front door was wide open; a white fog crept into the house. Emily stood on the porch, roaring with fear staring out into the fog. Gun shots over powered her screams as a large figure could be outlined in the fog. Dean stopped as looked at Emily, "What's going on?"

"Lucas, he was checking on the," She looked at Dean as she crumbled to the deck, "They broke threw the fence, Lucas didn't have time to react." Sam ran to her as he looked up at Dean. "They got him, oh god what have I done."

Another volley of bangs filled the air. Dean shook his head running off the porch straight for the Impala. He was driven by determination flipping open the trunk, pulling out his sawed off riffle and his hand gun tapping against each other listening for the clunk.

"Bruce!" Dean yelled, "Where are they?"

"Every where Dean watch out," Bruce yelled. "They have Lucas!"

Dean tucked his pistol in his jacket walking towards Bruce voice, the only thing on his mind right now was saving Lucas. He noticed the outline of the shop pressing his back against it following it around to the back. The only thing he could hear was the deep pounding of his heart. Another volley of gun fire made him look up trying to see what was going on but the fog was so thick, he couldn't see more then a few feet in front of him. Turning his attention back to the task at hand, he could feel the hot sticky breath of something on the back of his neck.

"No," his mind screamed as he felt the whole weight of what ever it was at his back, it forced him to the ground; his rifle went flying into the darkness. Groaning out loud, cringing feeling its saliva dripping onto his neck.

He needed to get out from under it, knowing all to well what would happen, he threw all his weight into a barrel roll, what ever pinned him down yelped. He was free from its weight, jumping back on his feet as he pulled out his pistol. The wolf slouched down, its ear pressed back, and its glowing yellow eyes followed him, stepping to the side. It wasn't the leader Dean was sure of it this wolf was smaller and had a red tinge it its fur.

"Come on," Dean didn't like the hesitation. "If you're going to kill me get it over with."

The wolf stopped growling stepping back, its growl turned to a low hum as it turned away from Dean. He stood up gun still at the ready watching it, it moves away from him. Shattering glass caused Dean to look away; a large black wolf smashed threw the window, raining down the glass on him ducking down, the beast jumped over him disappearing into the fog.

"Bastard!" Bruce voice shook the very ground.

The large man went running past him, rifle at the ready running into the forest chasing after the wolf. Dean looked around the red wolf was gone, following after Bruce using the shot and shouting of Bruce to locate him. He could barley see more the two inches in front of his face, his sprint turned to a jog ducking narrowly missing a low branch that seem to appear from no where. Cursing loudly as he clipped a pine tree.

"Bruce!" Dean stopped, yelling at the top of his lung, "Bruce where are you?" He turned around everything was covered in the thick fog. The loud crackle of thunder filled the air; he spin around the fog was lightened by a flash of lightening. He grumbled to himself, the down pour soaked him in seconds.

Dean panting breaking from the forest he couldn't be more pleased to be out of there. He recognized the clearing; he was just here repairing the fence. The fog started to give way when he noticed Bruce leaning against a post. His head dangled down, and his body slumped over.

"Bruce!" he ran towards him; another flash of lightening made the clearing light up.

Bruce's struggled for breath, tears rolled from the burly man eyes. Looking up a Dean he let out a low groan, the same sound a dieing animal makes, reaching for Dean with his other hand he pointing out past the opening in the fence.

"Lucas," his tried to talk but instead he crumbled to the ground.

Looking up Dean noticed five wolves standing at the top of the hill; the largest snapped it head back howling out as lightening cracked just behind it. Not far from the fence lay a small crumpled figure.

"Bruce?" Dean looked at him confused, the man shook his head.

"I cant, please Dean bring him back to me." Bruce shook his head as he sobbed.

The wolves turned slowly stalking the figure, Lucas raise his head. He shook his head praying that Lucas would just lie down, and not moves, but Lucas rose to standing taking a staggered step towards them.

Bruce smacked the ground as he yelled at his son, "Lucas!"

"Dad," the boy called out his voice was fearful. He tripped falling to the ground, Dean's heart skipped a beat, and the wolves knew the boy was injured. "Help!"

Lucas voice reached Dean's ears gulping down his own hesitant. He was clear of the fence and running before he was sure his mind knew what was going on. Lucas stood again, lurching forward trying to move toward his fathers voice. Dean noticed a brown wolf breaking off from the pack it went going off to the right. Dean yelled out at Lucas, he wasn't sure what came out of his mouth but it was enough to get the boys attention.

Dean tucked his pistol in his jacket, he reached out scooping Lucas up, the grass was still wet from the rain, causing him to slip, dropping down to the grass, his feet kicked out trying to get a better footing, his foot dug into a soft patch of soil giving him enough friction to move, turning back he made his way back to where Bruce was waiting.

Lucas whimpered in Dean's ear grabbing onto him. Dean focused on the large man who was now standing waving his large hands in the air. Pulling Lucas into his chest shielding him from what was creping up behind them. The boys dark brown eyes looked up at him, his face was glossed over.

"I've got you," Dean pushed his body, till it felt like ever inch was burning. He could feel the hot breath of a wolf on his heels; this only caused him too pushing himself harder keeping an eye on Bruce. Dean knew he really should have been paying attention to the ground; he was surprised either when his foot caught on large stone sticking out of the ground, he instinctively rolling onto his side as not to land on the already hurt boy. The landing knocked the air from his lungs; he glanced up watching the brown wolf bounding into the air ready to tear both men apart at their moment of weakness. Dean pulled Lucas into him, protecting him with his own body. The white teeth of the wolf glistened in the moon light. He squeezed his eyes shut expecting to feel its teeth tearing into his flesh.


End file.
